Redoing Our Reading: Reading Percy Jackson
by GhostShadow1312
Summary: You fell in love with the original but now have the new and improved version of this story! I am back at it creatures of fanfiction! What happens when a fangirl is chosen by the Fates to alter reality by having her read with the characters? Well, this story is the place to find out! This probably doesn't need the T rating but I'm paranoid


**Ladies, gentlemen and creatures of all kind I am back! Darling members of my fangirl army have called for a remake and after much thought I have agreed with them. Therefore, I decided starting from the very beginning is a very good place to start. (bonus points if you can pm me with where that reference is from. This chapter hasn't changed too much but enough to more closely reflect a 20-year-old me and not a 14-year-old me. Including a change in which friends I reference when talking to myself.**

 **And now for the formalities. I own nothing remotely related to the characters and the original story. I own Raven, for she is a reflection of myself, and the words you shall read on the screen.**

Chapter 1: What the heck?!

No One's P.O.V

It was winter solstice again. So, of course, that means, Athena and Poseidon are arguing over Athens. Hades and Demeter are fighting about Persephone. And, of course, Aphrodite and Artemis are arguing over love.

"I WON ATHENS FAIR AND SQUARE!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!"

"YOU DON'T NEED LOVE TO BE-" _**CRASH**_

Everybody looked up from what they were doing to see what appeared to be 10 demigods and a satyr.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Zeus almost demanded.

The mini Athena is the first to respond. "I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and Architect of Olympus." Well that would explain her looks.

The punk looking girl stepped up next, "I am Thalia, just Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, yes I was a tree, and Hunter of Artemis."

A girl with choppy brown hair was next, "I'm Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite and Charm-speaker."

Next was a boy that kind of looked like an elf, "Hi! I'm Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, Fire-Starter."

Then a mini Hades stepped up, "I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, my dad didn't brake the oath I was put in the Lotus Hotel during world war two, Ghost King."

The satyr steps up next, "I am Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild and finder of Pan." Some of the gods gave him an astonished look.

Next came a blond boy, "I'm Jason Grace, son of …... Jupiter and former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion" Some of the gods gasp but Annabeth steps in before we can ask. "Let's just say that the feature is messed up." The rest of the Romans finish their introductions and there's just one person left.

"Come forward and state who you are boy!" Zeus thunders **{pun totally intended, even after all these years}** He steps forward.

"I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus, Defeater of Kronos, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Leader of Camp Half-Blood, and… boyfriend of Annabeth Chase." people stare at him in shock, the gods not even recognizing that he said he was a son of Poseidon. Annabeth just rolls her eyes at his dramatic pause.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a girl about 20 was there with what looked like an armful of books. She didn't seem to notice where she was because she was focused on putting things into her backpack. "Oh, why didn't I think to pack while I was in the house instead of trying to do it while I was walking?!" Athena cleared her throat and the girl looked up. Her eyes get big as she quickly bows. "L-Lady Athena a-and the rest of the Olympian council I'm s-so honored! I told Chase that the Greeks were just as real as the Norse, but did she believe me? Nooooo!" she rolls her eyes some. Athena looks down on this girl half shocked and half amused.

"My dear you may know who we are, but we don't know who you are so why don't you introduce your-self." The girl smiles and bows again. "Of course, my Lady." She turns to the rest of the gods, "I am Raven Darkside, singer, artist, theater tech, and Captain GhostShadow1312 of the fangirl army. Reader of Percy Jackson, Artemis Fowl, The Kane Chronicles, and so, so much more. I am also a firm believer that a little imagination, mythology, and historical research can help you go far." Apollo speaks up for the first time since the first group of people arrived. "You sing?" Raven nods a little "Some. Not as much as I used too." Apollo smiles "Cool!"

"I know why we're here. I just wished they have picked a better time to do this." Raven says as she holds up a piece of paper, handing it to Athena "I found it in my copy of the third book in the series." Athena reads it and a look of understanding crosses her face.

"The Fates have sent these demigods and this mortal girl here to read about the future so that we may change things and possibly prevent something big from happening." Raven starts looking excited as she looks and darts around and in-between the demigods. "I can't believe it's really you guys the girls from my middle school friend group are never going to believe this!" She suddenly tackle-hugs Nico around the waist. "You're my favorite character, well male one that is, but other than that you're my favorite character of all time!" she says as she holds him at arms-length for a moment to look him over. "Yeah. Just like I thought you'd look." "Well Nico it looks like you have a new friend." Percy and Thalia chuckle.

Athena calls to Raven, "My dear maybe we should get started did you want to read first?" Raven looks up and nods as she gets the first one from her bag. Everyone gets comfortable as she opens the well-loved book to the first chapter.

 **Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief. Chapter one I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-algebra Teacher**.


End file.
